Setsuna no Kioku: Transient Memories
by BloodyRabbit
Summary: In the world ruled by ShinRa, Sepiroth killed, Cloud fought, but what would it have been like if Sepiroth had lost the one who he truly loves and Cloud had lost other then Zack and Aerith? A faded memory that will return with the awakening of a soul...


8 years before I was placed into sleep, I had what I needed and what I loved the most.

They were with me no matter what. It didn't bother me that I had no family nor about the fact that I was something used, like a doll to the Shinra...But 8 years ago, that was taken by the person who I loved the most.

Back then, I never imagined that my joy would end so easily by the hand of the person I loved the most. I knew that happiness would not last but I never wished for it to end like it did...

Ever since that day, I had been asleep, in this place which I never knew where, but I was placed here into sleep, never to see the people I loved.

That is what they tell me... Though I don't know if that was what they really told me before, but I remember that I chose it to escape the pain. It was too unbearable for me.

All I remember now, is all about that day... That day, the most important people in my life abandoned me...

* * *

The smell of fire and dead people filled the air as the known hero, Sepiroth, walked ahead while slaughtering the peoples who got in his way. On his right shoulder, a girl much younger then him was hanging unconscious as her silver hair flew by the wind, making it flow with Sepiroth's, as he carried her carefully with his right arm.  
The girl's pale skin shinned by the flame of the town as the man walked further, muttering out that he would get _her_.

"I'll go pick you up now..."

Climbing up the stares, the girl stirred, making Sepiroth glance at her. Her eyes slowly open to reveal, a pare of mako blue eyes that shinned by the flame around them.

"Sephi...ro-th?"

"Shhh... don't worry Terrisa, we'll soon be with her... Go back to sleep..."

With that her eyes closed once more as Sepiroth advanced up the stairs, headed to the Maco Reactor, with a smirk placed on his lips...

"_I'll go pick you up now..."_

A distant cry was heard by Terrisa in her sleeping state, as she kept her eyes shut, feeling familiar with the place around her...

The sound of the clinking shoes were heard as Sepiroth's black boots carried him up the stairs, with Terrisa still sleeping in his arm. He glanced down at her peaceful sleeping face, until he brought his attention to the metal door in front of him.

"Mother... I came to see you..."

Just when his free hand touched the metal doors, Tiffa came running up the stairs with the sword Sephiroth had left behind, just beside the dead body of Tiffa's father.

"Sephiroth!! How dare you do this to father! How dare you do this to everyone in the village!!"

She raised the sword, ready to strike it down to kill him when, Sepiroth suddenly turned around, grabbing hold of the sword with his free hand, lifting the poor girl from her feet effortlessly as he smirked, lifting his face. The next thing she knew, Tiffa was swung back by Sepiroth, that made her tumbling down the metal stares.

When Tiffa reached the ground, she weakly looked up to see Sepiroth casually turning around, still carrying his genetic sister who she talked to some time before all this during their stay at the village, and went in, their silver hair flying by the motion.

Zack quickly rushed over to the fallen Tiffa as he shook her to consciousness, calling her name numerous times.

"Tiffa...hey, Tiffa!"

"...Zack?"

"Did Sepiroth did this to you?"

Nodding her head, Tiffa struggled to move as she felt her whole body in pain from the fall. Zack wonders about the sudden change in Sepiroth as he half-heartedly worried for the kind girl in front of him.

"You guys...came just for the investigation...right? That's why I guided you guys here...It was just for that..."

Tears stared to wild up her eyes as she spoke. It was sad seeing her like this.

"But why did it turn out like..."

"Tiffa..."

"I hate it...Shin-Ra, SOLDIER, and you too...I hate it all!"

Looking away, hurt as he heard her say that and the fact that he could not blame her for the comment made it worst. Zack slowly stood up, still unable to look at her.

"I'm sorry..."

Turning around he continued to speak...

"I wont ask you to forgive me...but...let me put an end to this."

Taking his large sword, Zack swung it with his might as he forcefully opened the door...

Sepiroth gently placed his genetic sister down, as he looked up to the metallic formed face with hundred of wires and cables attached.

Terrisa stirred and slowly tried to sat up, failing at the attempt. Her eyes traveled to Sepiroth's hollow smile as he gently held her by the waist and made her stand up, letting her lean on him.

"Mother...Let's take this planet back together. I came up with a good plan, let's go to the Promised Land... Terrisa will go with us as well... Mother..."

"SEPIROTH!!"

Zack called out, his eyes furious as he stared at Sepiroth's back, facing him. Terris's head slowly turned around, her dazed mako blue eyes stared at her SOLDIER friend.

"Why did you kill the villagers!? Why did you hurt Tiffa!? Answer me, Sepiroth!!"

Zack's voice never reached Sepiroth's ears as he stared to laugh, still staring at what he calls as his mother.

Terrisa turned around to stare at the object with her dazed eyes, as she could not re-call why she was at this situation.

"Mother, those fools came again. Mother was supposed to be the ruler of this planet with her superior power and knowledge, but those fools...those worthless fools...snatched this planet away from you, right Mother?"

His voice hardened at this comment as he gently set Terrisa down near his feet as he raised both arms to the side with some what joy.

"But don't feel sad anymore, come with me."

With that he pulled the object from all the cables and wires with his hands as his genetic sister sat dazed, like a doll...

A hole appeared to reveal the real form of his mother who stayed still in the container filled with chemicals that keeps her alive.

"We finally meet, mother..."

Unable to take it anymore, Zack pointed his sword to Sepiroth's neck as he stared at the person who he had admired through out the years...

"Sepiroth! What the hell happened to you!?"

Zack waited for an answer, a simple answer from the silver haired man, unnoticed by the two, the silver haired girl who sat on the floor silently had moved her thin lips slowly forming words that were un-heard as a single tear sled down her cheek.

Sepiroth let out another laugh as Zack stared at him strangely.

"You traitor!"

With the quick motion, Sepiroth unshaded his sword as he flicked Zack's heavy sword with ease, sending Zack himself back. Letting him jump back to one of the huge pipes that stuck out from the wall to jump back to him, allowing the silver haired man to leave his place, to be replaced by the attacking Zack.

Their battle took action in air as their swords clang to each other as they flew up higher and higher.

"Sepiroth! And I trusted you!"

they flew higher until Sepiroth's acrobatic movement allowed him to place his legs on the ceiling as their swords once again met with a speck of little flashed made by the metal.

"No...Your not the Sepiroth I once knew!"

With much force, Sepiroth pushed Zack back down with his sword, letting gravity take it's effect on him first.

Landing on the pipe with a twist of his body, Zack was soon sent falling once more by Sepiroth as he cut the pipe he was standing on. Zack stared to evade the attacks made by Sepiroth with his own sword, jumping back with each attack.

"I was the chosen one, I am the chosen existance that is to be come this planet's ruler"

Zack let out a strong attack only to find it useless as his enemy just erased it with a flick motion of his sword.

"In order to retriev this planet from you fools to the hands of Cetra's, I was born."

Panting heavily from the numerous attack, Zack was not able to avoid Sepiroth's attack that made him fly, and land in front of Jenova, near where Terresa sat.

"For mother's sake"

Turning around, he was forced through the thick metal walls to hit one of the polls beside the stairs Tiffa fell from and was left unconscious.

With that little fight, Sepiroth turned once more to his mother as he carried the doll like Terrisa, giving her a clear view of Jenova.

Leaning his fourhead on the glass with Terrisa still leaning on him for support, Sepiroth closed his eyes with joy filled in his voice.

"It's alright now, Mother."

When a sudden force was placed from behind, as blood fell on the floor, with Terrisa no where in his arms but behind him, as she tried to block the attack for her dear brother.

"Who are you...?"

"return my mother...Tifa...and my village!"

The voice that ignored Sepiroth's question started to shiver in it's talk as Terrisa, gasped for air, blood ticking down the side of her mouth as her maco blue eyes looked up at the man in front of her. Placing a hand on the blade, she tried to call out his name as she started to regain consciousness of her surroundings.

"I respected you...and...admired you...but...!"

"Clo-..ud..."

"Y-You..."

Sepiroth's hand shivered in anger as he made a glowing act to the un-affected glass in front of him, as the unknown masked man behind him pulled the sword out, letting the silver haired man go of his only support, along with his sister as she fell miserably on the floor, gasping and coughing for air as she curled up into a ball, struggling to stay conscious as long as she could.

"Sephi-...roth?"

Terrisa called, trying to see her brother from her fatal position as she struggled her self to get up as a droplet of tear appeared at the side of her eyes.

When the mysterious SOLDIER turned around calling Tifa's name in the process as he rushed over to the unconscious Tifa.

Tears wilding up her eyes, Terrisa dragged her wobbling body over to her genetic brother.

"Sepiroth!? Sepiroth, are you alright!?"

In just one quick motion, she found herself kneeling with blood flowing from her chest as Sepiroth wobbly stood up after breaking the glass and cutting Jenova's head off.

Shocked and puzzled, Terrisa looked up to Sepiroth with wide eyes as she kept bleeding with him holding the Jenova head.

"Bro-...ther?...Sephi...ro-th?"

Her voice was weak as she called for the person who she trusted the most that would not harm her, the person who she loved and cared for, and the person who had now harmed her in heart and body. He was leaving and she was losing her remaining strength as the blood seeped into her black clothing that was slightly similar to those Sepiroth was wearing.

Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at him leave, she once again forced her self to follow even if she knew he had left her there to die. She flowed and hurried her self after hearing another clash if metal.

Soon after that she found Sepiroth standing there with a furious look as he had stabbed Cloud in the stomach and had him dangling on it in air.

Just standing there Terrisa tried to stop him as she leached out to him, begging him to stop when she once again flung back to the wall by him.

"...Sepi-...ro...th..."

"Remember carefully..."

"My family...and my home town..."

Sepiroth twitched a little as he heard the blond haired man speak. Terrisa also stared at the scene as she had no strength left with in her to move.

"You've done it, alright...I will never...forgive you!!"

Grabbing the blade of the sword, Cloud pulled it deeper in him until his feet touched the ground to swing Sepiroth to the wall across Terrisa, who gasped at his tactic.

"Impossible...What the hell are you...?"

Sepiroth questioned as he stared at the panting blond as he glared at Sepiroth, with hate firing in his eyes.

Sepiroth smirked as he tilted his head forward, as Terrisa started to lose her consciousness.

"Mother...come to the promised land with me..."

Terrisa's eyes widened as Sepiroth embarrassed the Jenova's head and jumped down to the bright bottom as droplets of tears slipped his eyes that were shut tight with his mouth curved into a smile.

"SEPIROTH!!"

Terrisa screamed as she jerked her bleeding body to reach out for him when Cloud grabbed hold of her waist, stopping her from her attempt to follow him, as he fell unconscious after the act and she too fell with misery and grief...

When everything was going black, the only thing Zack had in his mind was the image of the burning village, Tiffa, Cloud, Sepiroth, and...Terrisa.

He let a tear fall as he felt that he would never see his friend again... And for the regret he felt for not noticing her there until that time when she called for her genetic brother and not him...

After that day, Terrisa was brought into the Shin-Ra mansion to be preserved, as the remaining trace of the now gone Sepiroth.

That was the day, when everything broke down for her, and the say she was last seen by the people around her...


End file.
